magicianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14
is the first part of the "Tracker Arc". Short Summary At night, Iremi cooks food that Edermask and Enzu find disgusting. While walking during the day, Edermask asks Enzu where he wants to go. That night, Iremi pries Edermask about his real name. Before he answers her question, they are disrupted by Enzu talking in his sleep about Iremi. Iremi wakes him rudely using magic. Edermask tells Iremi that he's unsure about his real name since he's been called Edermask so long. The next day he wakes up to find Enzu and Iremi asleep leaning on him. Long Summary A Waxing Gibbous moon glows in a starry sky. Edermask, Iremi, and Enzu decide to set up camp. A campfire crackles under a pot of cooking food. Edermask eats but Enzu stares at his bowl. Iremi tells Enzu to stop sulking and eat. He takes a sip of the stew from his spoon. Iremi smacks him on his back and tells him that he’s doing great. On impact, Enzu spits out what was in his mouth and some food also shoots out of his nose. Iremi laughs while being grossed out that food came out of his nose. He yells out “Hey Iremi” and complains that she made him eat it and then made him spit it out. She responds by saying that’s why he shouldn’t sulk. Edermask looks on grinning. During the day while walking, Edermask asks Enzu if he knows where he wants to go. Enzu replies that he first wants to go to Misty. Edermask asks if the country is in Versmann. Enzu says yes, and that he wants to take his father’s ashes back to his hometown. Edermask thinks to himself that it will be a long journey. It has become night again; the moon seems to be the same as the previous one (so it can be assumed it’s the next night). A star shoots across the sky. Enzu is snoring. Iremi asks Edermask what his real name is. He wakes up but doesn’t respond. Iremi has a buzzing, glowing light at the tip of her finger. She continues that Edermask can’t be his real name, and that it doesn’t have a good meaning. “I don’t want to keep calling you like that now that I know…” (His name means one who shrouds the sky.) The campfire, mostly embers, crackles. Edermask begins saying “My name…” Enzu has flipped over to his side and is shuffling around in his sleep. He says “Mmm, Iremi… hehe… Don’t be shy… mmm. That’s cute. Ehehe…” Iremi, angry at what he might be dreaming of, uses her Forest Magic to shoot roots out of the ground under Enzu, waking him up startled. Edermask chuckles as he acknowledges the lack of sympathy. He resumes his previous thought, “I’ve been called Edermask for over 300 years, before that I definitely had another name. I was called something else…” He drops a new log on the dying fire. “But they couldn’t live as long as I did. The people who once called on me are all gone now…” He closes his eyes and has a memory of himself standing on a mountain peak. The scene is tainted in red. “My name was lost with them.” Iremi is shocked, “Does that mean you were alone for 300 years? And you can just say you forgot your name. You really have a roundabout way of saying things.” Iremi sits down left of Edermask. Her magic light illuminates him with its green hue. “The name is not what is important”, he responds. “A word that represents who I am is good enough.” Iremi points a finger at him “So you ARE a bad guy.” The magic sphere of light dissipates into many smaller orbs and drifts off. She comments that he’s going on with “long speeches”. He notices that she had gotten up beside him, “You, since when…” She giggles. He pats her head and tells her that they should go to sleep because they’ll have to walk a lot the next day. The next day dawns. Edermask hmms. Enzu is sleeping leaning on his left and Iremi, on his right, is sleeping on his lap (she had switched sides). Edermask ponders if he should get some more sleep. Quick Reference Characters * Enzu * Edermask * Iremi Magic Used *Illumination Magic *Forest Magic Site Navigation Category:Tracker Arc Chapters Category:Chapters